


Annegare.

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Kotomine Shirou - Freeform, M/M, 言峰士郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊ギルガメッシュ×言峰士郎＊任何派别的基督教徒（天主、正教、新教）慎入





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ギルガメッシュ×言峰士郎  
> ＊任何派别的基督教徒（天主、正教、新教）慎入

 

I

 

冬天里的阳光反射进到森林里，已经是失去温度。有轻浅的光斑落下来，洒在红发少年的面庞与胸前的十字上，耀亮的银色冷金属被风轻轻晃起。着黑袍的少年一直侧头望向森林的西面，那里是有人居住的城镇。脚步迫近，在听得分外清晰之后，终于移动脚尖面对来人。

吉尔伽美什看到少年少见地露出笑容，问他笑什么，回答刚才遇到了一个女孩儿，很漂亮。

男人拉住少年的手臂，睨起细长的眼睛。“带回去，那就是你的东西。”

少年摇摇头，走在了英灵的身前。说着那是你的做法的声音，没有鄙夷也没有不满意。

走过一片公墓，能看到白色墙身、青黑屋顶的宗教建筑。管理者今天不在，回来的途中太阳渐渐落下去，前来祷告的信徒也已经离去。从深色大门进入教堂，少年听到背后传来轰地一声响，失去天光的诺大建筑瞬时更添幽晦。眼前空无一物的空气晃动几下，一路上隐去形体的英灵再次以肉身显现。男人将少年的身体抵住门扉，一边覆上吻一边去解神父服束紧的衣扣。

别在这里，进到里屋去。听见少年嘶哑的请求，吉尔伽美什停下动作低头看他。杏黄的瞳孔里有琉璃色的光在流动。英灵一把扯去少年胸前的宗教信物甩在水泥地上。

伏在少年耳边的金发男人说着——虚伪的信仰。

 

言峰士郎姓言峰，和血缘继承没有一丁点关系。从火场里捡来的小孩儿，因为一抱来不会哭被吉尔伽美什提议养了起来。名义上登记成言峰绮礼的养子，对自己的生父母已死的事实也在几天后平静地接受。

六七岁的小孩，食物衣服和玩具都不是太麻烦的事，一兜箩丢在面前却也没有同龄人的雀跃。英灵对自己天下红雨的善心换来这么一不识抬举的反应，嘴里骂着废物一个然后甩门离开。

不会哭是暂时的创后应激障碍；没有小孩子平常的反应也是因为惧惮从没见过的外国人脸孔而不敢出声。度过最初时期后，被赋予言峰士郎这个新名字的小孩，逐渐地变得正常、回归平凡。安排进当地的小学，一点也没有受到神父儿子的身份的影响。在欲望异常的神父与浸染过黑泥的英灵居住的教堂里，住进了一个普通的小孩子。

多年的养育过程中，在吉尔伽美什看来奇异的是，这个捡来的小孩儿没成长为言峰绮礼那样的畸形人格。也许反社会人格的形成因素更多来于天生，只是在血的气味里浸淫了这么多年，还能好好儿地像个寻常小孩儿，是要算作人间奇迹一类。

这个寻常小孩儿的概念其实也不对。苦行僧式的生活方式，是没谁家的十七岁少年能做到。言峰绮礼基本没有干涉过养子的成长，唯一做到的一些事，就是给予信仰和圣经。就连教授拳法和对兵器的使用，也只是说学会这个就可以了，你不需要别的。没有说未来会不会让言峰士郎继承代行者的职务，对待养子，言峰绮礼的做法和养一条狗没什么差。

变成这样，是在十五岁那年从圣堂教会的神学院回到冬木。幼年虽然说很少见但至少还有的笑脸，从那之后就再没出现。一板一眼地生活和习武，除此之外将所有分秒交诸上帝。不知玩乐和憩息，像是年轻时候的言峰绮礼附身的红发少年，成了这所教堂里唯一一个灵魂献于神的人。

言峰士郎对养父着迷式的崇拜，就像是在教会时受到了神的指引，一回来就急急忙忙实践了一样。吉尔伽美什知道这是笑话，言峰绮礼这种人的大名，根本不会在神的名簿上记录；名讳在地狱被叫得响亮，倒是极大可能。

对此他讥笑少年：言峰绮礼的异常，没人比你更了解吧。少年将圣经放在胸前，盖住自己收养的那一天被赋予的十字架。父亲在作为代行者赎免他的罪行，少年是这么说。吉尔伽美什放声大笑，扳过言峰士郎的肩膀说你说出口的话你自己相信吗小鬼，言峰把你捡回来只是为了有朝一日吃净你的心肝脾。“没有关系。”吉尔伽美什在少年沉着的黄铜眼孔里，看到光反射后映入的、自己的狰狞杀意。

杀死当然是没可能的。就算再放纵吉尔伽美什以及不重视养子，言峰绮礼也不可能同意男人下手。相对的，吉尔伽美什选择主动上前邀了作为言峰士郎陪练的差事。言峰绮礼不是不懂英雄王想干什么，他用死水一样的目光投出注视，最后还是点头答应。

说陪练就是少年一味地承受暴力。瞄准少年背后的树干，吉尔伽美什投掷出剑钉死言峰士郎的右肩膀，拿手指着他握黑键的左手，说你的武器是干嘛用的，进行还击啊杂种。少年干脆丢开黑键，吃力地挥起手臂说认输。言峰士郎的人生定则里没有与吉尔伽美什作对这一条，是十年前已经形成。

作为王的吉尔伽美什不会向幼童施加痛苦和刑罚。王说，幼童无智无序，亦无需负担国家上下。在古代的美索不达米亚，粮食歉收的年份里常出现易子相食的情况，为了应对乌鲁克的王定下律法：凡出现食子罪行，即对孩童的父母施罚象刑，让蝼蚁在庞大之物面前迎来死亡。

在小时候，吉尔伽美什对言峰士郎虽然说不上好但也不能说坏。也有过几次带出去玩的经历。少年牵着比自己高大许多的男人，怯生生说我们要去哪儿吉尔。男人说去玩，言峰士郎摇摇头继续问父亲呢，父亲在哪。吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼身边的孩子，蹲下来看着他笑起来：大概在杀人吧。

到后来，小孩子再不过问父亲的行踪，对于吉尔伽美什带他进出酒店甚至在夜晚里隐忍从隔壁房间传进女人的叫床声的种种，比起妥协更像是没有这是错误的概念。言峰士郎不反抗也不接近吉尔伽美什，恭谦地伺候英灵的起居，比起自己的父亲有过之无不及。相较监护人的概念，对少年来说，自己与吉尔伽美什之间更像尊主与奴仆。吉尔伽美什不知道也不感兴趣少年对自己的看法，自认为自己对言峰士郎够好的了——至少比起被当作不必要的魔力源食用的、其他从火灾中幸存的孤儿，要好得太多。

男人与少年在很多年里持续侍奉与被侍奉的关系，没有哪一方不满意。对言峰士郎来说自己的父亲是言峰绮礼，吉尔伽美什是自己需要代父亲尊奉的英灵。对吉尔伽美什，那就是个小孩儿。

直到有一天，从不被允许下到地下圣堂的少年，禁不住长年的好奇偷偷溜入禁地。小小尺寸的棺材里，漂起小孩子纸白的脸孔，艰难的喘息和哀叫钻进耳朵挤破意识。福尔马林的酸味混入魔力特有的甘甜。发浓的甜味是言峰士郎常年从吉尔伽美什身上闻到。衣领被人从背后揪住，回过头在黑暗里看到蛇一样猩红的狭长双目。

吉尔伽美什没有质问言峰士郎的破戒行径，第一次使用武装穿透少年的身体。锋锐的剑器将肺叶开出大洞，呼吸被强行夺去，感到有夜风钻进自己的身体，凉凉的、刺痛的。吉尔伽美什拽起只剩半条命的言峰士郎，鲜血滴滴答答地落满向上的台阶，像红颜色的油漆被粗心踢翻在地。来到神父的房间，男人把手上的伤者像物品一样掷出去，冷冷地说我的魔力源有点匮乏，你这个凡事好奇的养子，还是和那些小孩子一样待在棺材里好了。

言峰绮礼没有搭话，托起被扔在地上的言峰士郎进了治疗用的房间。第一次被利刃伤害的少年的惨叫，久久持续到天光泛亮。第二天教堂里来了人，言峰绮礼把养子托给来人，让带去位于欧洲南部的一座城市。

对此吉尔伽美什没有出手反对，只是对言峰绮礼说早晚我都是要杀了他的，要么你就让他在都灵住一辈子。

言峰士郎没有在意大利待上一辈子，在学习完神学院的课程之后，又被送回了冬木。归来的少年踏进曾经的家，对着面前那个在四年前用利器贯穿自己身体的英灵，少年垂下头握紧双手，虔诚地说出愿主保佑。

少年生来第二次被贯穿肺部。

 

吉尔伽美什没能杀死言峰士郎，剑尖偏离了跳动的心脏，直直穿透胸骨。第二天在言峰士郎的房门前见到了跪在地上痛苦喘息的人。少年用手掌捂住被贯穿的胸口，发白的嘴唇颤抖而不发一言，却没有在看到来者后想要逃走的惊惧。吉尔伽美什俯下身捉住言峰士郎的手，上面是斑状的淋漓鲜血。舌头贴上掌心，男人舔舐由于自己昨天的行为而淌下的魔力，尝到血的腥甜并嗅出少年身上的草药苦味。末了收回血迹斑斑的舌尖，吉尔伽美什凑在耳边：伤口裂开了就去找言峰缝合。

杀意减退，英灵的心中取而代之生出一丝猎奇。昨天进门的时候，他看到一身黑衣黑裤的言峰士郎，却只觉得眼里映入一片白色。神像的颜色、绷带的颜色、医院床单的颜色。

死人的颜色。

言峰士郎像死去多时的尸体一样进门、向他传递神的祝语，然后被受到贯穿倒下。吉尔伽美什收回兵器，走近俯眼少年倒在血泊里的身体，说了一句会流血的啊，还以为已经是死人了——。胸口被血重新染湿的少年扶着门框站起身，从吉尔伽美什身旁走过，咳嗽着进了养父的房间。男人回头盯住地上的几滴血迹，想着如果撕下了言峰士郎附在身上的素白后，会露出什么真实——是血滴的鲜红欲滴，还是如少年虹膜的淡淡暗金色。

重生的言峰士郎，所开发出的好奇让吉尔伽美什在十年后找到了新的乐趣。

对待武术的教学，就算是以施虐为目的的一时兴起，还是需要做些表面文章来应付言峰绮礼。吉尔伽美什让言峰士郎见识到上百件神代的利器，说要学哪一类快点定下来。兵器散发的金光映上言峰士郎的脸，少年问了男人一句有弓吗。这世界上的所有武器里，英雄王唯一不需要的就是弓，拥有可进行直接性投掷的王之财宝的他，吉尔伽美什自身就是一张百发百中的弓。男人瞪住言峰士郎，嘴里说着不识好歹的杂种，却还是朝言峰绮礼要来弓与箭矢。

碳素材质的黑色西洋弓，被少年握在手里，投以沉默的凝视。摆出拉弓的姿势，第一次使用却是极标准的。置箭、拉弦、放箭、收弓，动作一气呵成行云流水。吉尔伽美什看着被言峰士郎射落在地的树木果实，没由来地生出恼怒，夺过少年手上的弓，掷在地上并施下魔术。黑色的弓被燃烧的枯叶覆盖，很快化出一阵黑烟升上空际。男人粗暴地说你不需要这样东西，练习黑键就够了。往后吉尔伽美什再不曾给与少年任何一件兵刃，言峰士郎也识趣儿地没有提过，将黑键固定为自己此后的唯一武器。

在习惯了吉尔伽美什长期的暴戾武斗后，言峰士郎的身体逐渐适应被给予疼痛，不危及动脉或器官的小伤也再不需要让言峰绮礼出面治疗，而是在自行处理后缠好绷带，继续在第二天里承受英灵的残忍。不管用的施暴与言峰士郎不称自己心的态度，让吉尔伽美什又气又恼。在一次打斗后，言峰士郎又是如往常收起手上的黑键并举了白旗，转过身企图回房间取药，将腹部上伤口渗出的血止住。吉尔伽美什扯住少年的手臂，摸到了衣袖之下的绷带。

被扒下衣物的少年立即就理解到吉尔伽美什即将对自己做的事。身体被按在树干上，腹部的伤口因为身后人的恶劣对待，在与枝干擦撞的过程中混入肮脏的零碎木屑。男人的吻与早春的冷风同时抚摸起他的背脊，冰冷的触感让言峰士郎本能地痉挛起来。腰间被巨大的握力控制，异物插入身体的同时，少年在痛楚中浮现残存的意识——他被赋予的唯一的意识。

_——不要自欺。无论是淫乱的，拜偶像的，奸淫的，作娈童的，亲男色的，偷窃的，贪婪的，醉酒的，辱骂的，勒索的，都不能承受神的国——_

腹部伤口淌出的鲜血顺赤裸的皮肤流到脚踝，冰凉的湿滑像冷血动物在依附。交合后肠组织破裂而结痂的血块与精液被残留在体内，双腿无力地跪下，抬头时看见树干上，吉尔伽美什曾经用剑钉住自己而留下的创痕。

**不要自欺。**

在建立起性关系之后，言峰士郎再没有于吉尔伽美什面前诵过教旨。对于少年说的“接受了恶魔的体液的自己，与恶魔已无他异”的话语，吉尔伽美什没有气恼，而给予了一个长长的深吻。他将自己的上衣盖在言峰士郎裸露的肩膀上，从背后环住缠紧绷带的腰际，拉着少年一并倒在只铺有白色床单的铁质单人床上。

少年开始变幻的苦痛颜色让吉尔伽美什不住冁然。

 


	2. II

 

II

 

英灵是自己要施以救赎的人。

这句话是言峰士郎说给自己听的，就像是不期待也不需求他人的首肯；自我的使命，如藤蔓缠满进了水的沉重灵魂，让已经挣不开的更加在劫难逃。舌苔尝到苦果，手脚被铁索桎梏，都是可以承受的劫。那么吉尔伽美什的责令，就与神的子民的世俗诉求并无二异，想要听闻苦痛，那么给予苦痛；想要吮吸血液，那么给予血液。

_——有求你的，就给他。有向你借贷的，不可推辞——_

握入掌心的十字架隐隐发烫，与挨近自己的身体是同样的熟悉温度。明锐颜色的虹膜如没有杂质的鸡血石，有夺人心魄的弔诡异能。吉尔伽美什以魔力有些不足的理由攫取少年的呼吸，言峰士郎深谙自己一个不会魔术的常人，这种的补魔行为对英灵的消耗需求而言，几乎等同形如虚设。聊胜无于的功用，如果也是男人所需的，那么就应该蒙受，不论实质只是辱弄自己的手段。

双臂在男人的颈后交扣，传递没有情愫流转的亲昵缱绻。按往常次序刚要褪去黑色的机车服，却被吉尔伽美什按下动作。最后的吻停在额头，男人说今天不做，和我出门一趟，拽起言峰士郎上了跑车。在公路上开出去很远，直至彻底出了冬木市的地界，吉尔伽美什终于在少年不安的发问说出口前将车停住。

被灰色覆盖的滩涂地，几处浅淡的水洼里映出钩月昏朦的银白影廓，远远瞧见了倒近似一把把扎进泥泞的蒙古刀，在对滚烫的血液和新鲜的生命翘首以盼。吉尔伽美什牵起少年的手，就像小时候牵着他从教堂和父亲那里离开。

英灵挑了根大概是被台风横腰折断的粗壮树桩坐下，将言峰士郎收在自己怀里，口气不悦地说，真不知道在你们这些岛国的庶民看来，月亮是有何许值得鉴赏的价值。长居欧洲的少年也不了解日本的赏月，只是仰头望见没有一片云的铅灰夜空上端仿若锐器的月牙儿，想着赏月大概不是赏这种凶兆一般的月色吧。再垂下头，看到脚边有寄居蟹在爬，白色的坚壳下鬼鬼祟祟地露出红色的钳子，在湿黏的泥土上行走如飞。

长久持续的阒然无声里起了夜风，拂动寥寥数尾的褐黄芦苇，扬起的苇絮像一群生命卑微的灯蛾，在衰微的光里横冲直撞。英灵突然发问：是想成为言峰绮礼吗，杂种。——我没有父亲的能力。少年摇头否定，柔软的红发蹭着吉尔伽美什的宽厚胸膛。将自己抱在腿上这种事，是养父一次都没做过的；从小到大，只有这位自己畏惮的残暴英灵会拥自己入怀。拥抱亲吻与做爱的，是吉尔伽美什；鞭打与付予疼痛的，也是吉尔伽美什。

曾几何时，吉尔伽美什与父亲对言峰士郎的意义，纷纷走入截然以往的背向——曾经敬爱的成了敬畏，曾经忌惮的成了禁忌。

代替世俗学校老师的志愿参考，吉尔伽美什第一次像一个正经监护人，问少年未来的理想是什么。男人说你该不会就打算一辈子讲经奉主直至死去吧。言峰士郎不能理解，自己作为神甫的继承人，这辈子除了尊奉天主，难道还有别的该做的事吗？

吉尔伽美什俯首，吻住耳垂上的冰冷银饰。浑圆的银珠子嵌在肉里，是自己在少年幼时亲手刺入的；血流如注与隐忍的哭泣声，是他们之间特有的会意，就像彼此无法用通俗概念阐论的休与戚。与笑容格格不入的冰冷眼底，男人一字一顿地说，你以为我不知道你在打什么算盘？

“布施<改造>我？就凭你这个不自量力的杂种？你的力量呢，倚仗你手里的黑键，到目前能近我周身三米吗？——如果言峰从小把你当魔术师培养，或许尚有万分之一的可能；不过现在，只有被慢慢折磨致死的唯一解。”不是残忍的口气，也没有开玩笑的意思；保持着亲昵的姿势，英灵平静道出言峰士郎头顶上方、自己布下悬吊的达摩克利斯之剑。

少年无声的唇形说着“不对”。不是这样的，变化与改造不同，救赎与祈祷<Mass>也不同。篡改或褫夺魂灵是神之所以为神的无上权能；自己是凡人、是上帝的子民，决不被允许行不可行之法，做出僭越教义之举。但这是没有必要说出口的，因为从始至终都仅是需要说给自己知道的事。

再没有诘问的必要，男人托起言峰士郎的身体，朝来时的公路返回。渐烈的风声淹没二人此起彼伏的呼吸声，伏在少年耳边的冷寂声音在说不要妄动，像是告诫当下，又仿佛在指示不知觉的未来。

 

沥沥淅淅的冬雨已经持续很多天，没有形成暴雨的态势，也不见停止的前兆。冬木的上空是久久不散的沉郁云霭，附着在空气里的水份随吐纳进入肺部，久而久之身体也像被长期地渰浸。雨里有怪异的东西在活动，形成腐蚀、创造伤害。

苏醒的奇异力量在侵蚀这片土地。就算对魔术一窍不通的卫宫士郎，也能从养父和吉尔伽美什的身上嗅到灾厄将至的气息。得到证实是在看到覆盖父亲手臂的红色令咒后，与一天夜里被父亲带回教堂的青衣持枪男性。

少年看到被言峰绮礼待为弟子并教授魔术的同龄少女前来教会。躲在幔子后窥望养父与少女间的你言我语，态度咄咄不善倒更像仇家。回过身去看见现于自己身后的吉尔伽美什，在对远坂凛身旁静止的空气投以凝视，血色的瞳孔里放出杀戮的光芒。吉尔伽美什在冷冷说了句赝品的气息后，拉扯少年进到房间。

性交的过程越来越寻常且频繁，近来甚至被吉尔伽美什安排住进他的卧房。对于少年的房间，男人似乎很在意，有一次甚至说出“那种只有白布的房间，在里面做爱会像在病房里干一具尸体”的话。被置放过昂贵的各色家具，高档的装饰品也符合吉尔伽美什的风格；只是言峰士郎总会在第二天如数放回男人的房间，没有说请不要再这么做，只是日复一日搬回去归还。 败给少年默不作声的执着的英灵甚至失去发火的心情，最后干脆让言峰士郎睡在自己的床上。而唯一还算被少年留下来的，是一盏铬红的棱形花瓶，摆在素色的房间里，显得故意且扎眼。

被要求跪在地上，言峰士郎伸手去解男人的裤链，在掏出硕大的性器后没有犹豫就含入口。口腔是温热柔软的，嘴上的技术在最初的几次调教后也不能算差劲，只是言峰士郎的动作始终透出非人的机械感。扯住少年的头发完成了释放后，吉尔伽美什把膝下的人拽上床案，搁在大腿上。还在进行吞咽的言峰士郎突然被攫住下颚强行撬开，探进不是湿热的舌头，而是自己常年佩戴的金属信物。吉尔伽美什开口命令道：叼着，不许掉出来。神圣的尊物被粘稠的浊液包覆，言峰士郎感觉那分明是一把利剑，随时会掉进去贯穿自己的咽喉和心脏。

没有被脱去上衣，长长的袍服遮盖少年胀起的欲望，就像要欲盖弥彰些什么。吉尔伽美什从来没有采取过事前的润滑，只是言峰士郎的身体在多次的撕裂后被迫习惯了异物的入侵。尖锐的牙齿在耳后的肌肤留下露骨的痕迹，就算和吉尔伽美什说这块地方是衣领遮不住的，也只会换得英灵更加寻衅的恣虐。言峰士郎扶住男人的双肩，微抬臀部使阳具在穴口稍作摩擦，而后缓缓沉下腰。羞耻的体势与自己的被迫主动，却也好过被男人强行打开身体。

进入时冲上神经的疼痛，让言峰士郎险些松开嘴里的十字架，很快又被吉尔伽美什敕令咬紧。吉尔伽美什托起言峰士郎，让对方躺在自己胸前。每一次撞击都能听到肩上少年的低声呜咽，以及牙齿与金属磨撞的不悦声音。言峰士郎将脑袋侧向一边，试图掩藏自己泛上面庞的情欲，却被吉尔伽美什掰过来并投以讥弄的微笑。男人欣悦地吻去少年的生理泪水，对于此时再无法湮没自我感情的言峰士郎，生出狰狞与怜惜交织的繁复爱意——摧毁他、撕碎他，就能看到更多让自己诧喜的可能性。

等到夜里睡下，男人又剥去言峰士郎虚谬的矫饰。冰凉赤裸的身体被吉尔伽美什搂进怀里，低头看到银色的十字贴着被自己附上伤痕和吻痕的心口，圣洁下的淫糜感，让吉尔伽美什想到生前时代的圣娼。以交媾为职司的神职，行满足人类秽欲之事来接近神袛，言峰士郎当下做的，以与其无异。

 

雨势终于转大的那天，教堂在夜晚迎来了来客。言峰绮礼的女徒弟带进了浓郁的雨腥味和她怀中憔悴昏迷的少女。远坂凛像是在犹豫，末了抬起头满容的愁苦：绮礼，只有你有能力救救这个孩子了。言峰绮礼没有接过苍白面孔的少女，反问你不是希望间桐樱能就这么死去吗，凛，那么又为什么要多此一举。

黑发少女露出一个不含笑意的笑容，说着作为血亲，总该行使一次起码的义务吧，不然我和绮礼你有什么两样。言峰绮礼冷哼一声，唇边是极少有的幅度：然后再亲手将她杀死吗，哈、凛你的冷漠，会连曾经的时臣都发出惊叹。远坂凛将紫发的少女放在长椅上，蹙眉嘟囔别拿死者开玩笑，从教堂离去的，是全然没有不舍的背影。

言峰士郎被养父作为助手叫进治疗室。中央的冰冷石台上，是少女赤裸的丰满身体。少年忙移开视线，却被言峰绮礼支会没有关系，你上前来。走上石阶。透过昏晦烛光映入眼中的，是曾经见过的姣美面容与紫色长发。注意到养子神情惊变的言峰绮礼很快从中意会：是你认识的人？“……不是，只是一面之缘。”嗫嚅答复的，是没有否认也没有承认的话语。

治疗是使用魔术进行的，言峰士郎只是进着交递用具的杂活。少女身下覆有复杂纹理的石台，昔日里曾为自己被吉尔伽美什贯穿身体而涌出的鲜血所浸透，孩童的凄厉声从很远处飘近又很快涣散，仔细看会发现，早年石板脉络间残留的殷红，已经被时间彻底洗刷一清。侧望父亲汗湿的鬓发与专注的目光，少年终于忍不住开口：她怎么了？言峰绮礼在短暂沉默后给出养子最容易理解的概念。

——恶魔附体。

往后的治疗过程，父子间的对话陷入戛然；扰动浑浊空气的，始终只有风晃动火烛的轻响与言峰绮礼念诵的异语的咒文。近天明的时候，言峰绮礼无言地挥手，示意养子治疗结束。言峰士郎将白色的薄单覆盖上少女的裸体，尽管已经消退许多但依旧偏高的体温，是少女近乎唯一能够证明活着的生命体征。

少女是在三个小时后醒来的，言峰士郎被父亲示意离开房间，背后是禁闭的房门和与他无关的世界。少年撑住走廊的扶手，即是不可能听到对话的距离，他的品性也不允许自己行偷听的鄙事；身体却没由来的犯晕，仿佛此前少女异常的高温转嫁给了自己。再抬眼时，看到对面的吉尔伽美什。英灵血一样的瞳孔死死盯住少年，没有感情的注视像猛兽的血盆大口，又像漫长至秒针停滞的凌迟。言峰士郎适才考虑着是否该离开，男人反倒收回目光，走向走廊的尽头。

听到背后有人喊自己，不是名字，而是不确定的语调。少女已经换回来时穿着的学校制服，但俨然也了解面前的少年看过自己的身体一事，双颊明显的泛红，虽然极力想说些什么却始终支吾忸怩。言峰士郎忙开口致歉：治疗的时候真是冒犯了。少女慌张地连连摇头，说自己不是这个意思，我…我只是想问，我们——是不是见过？被记住的欣喜使少年不禁嘴角带笑：曾经遇到一次。少女的脸上也浮现微笑，说还好没有记错，不然真是太失礼了，口吻却是全然哀伤的。

“十分感谢您与令尊的治疗，我叫间桐樱。”言峰士郎报上姓名，看到少女轻声复诵简单的发音，宛若恒远的记忆在一瞬之间注入沉睡的意识。

在熹微的晨光中目送少女孱弱的背影从目所能及里淡去，并没有注意到身后养父的接近。厚实的大手被搭在肩上，言峰绮礼用缓慢的腔调问养子：你想救这个小姑娘是吗。言峰士郎的“是”，连他也分不清是作为上帝追随者的必然使命，还是混杂进了其他的不详色彩。神父的话语依旧缺乏感情的波动，却透出前所未见的诚笃。

“那你就应该杀了她。”


	3. III

 

III

 

夜里的空气被注入教人哕呕的腥臭，常有啖噬众生的物质在林间徘徊、在巷口游荡，地上却见不到一块秽肉一片渣滓一滴血液。屋舍的灯光一间间暗下去，然而从不听闻救护车的哀鸣——因为没有善后的必要。新闻里的人在声嘶力竭，戴一张张精妙的面具在声嘶力竭。不被说出口的惊惧是长势旺盛的爬山虎，在黑夜蠕动触须，在白天繁茂示人。

渊黑的三恶道迤延向无边无际。

言峰绮礼的枪之英灵头先已经退出这一次的战争舞台。神父从沉寂的夤夜归来。不知是痛惜还是讥刺的哑笑，喟叹说着，倒是有些可惜那个女人了。有与少年年纪相仿的人前来寻求教会的保护，歇斯底里的嘶吼不过是在重复不是我的错，这一句乏味无用的话。至于远坂凛，最后留下的话是，我会杀了她，我会想办法杀了她。

明白间桐樱的真身——或者应该说副象——并不困难，尤其是在那天夜里见过少女体内的作恶虫体，与近日新都的连日惨况，稍加揣测已经能将二者相牵连。言峰绮礼却否定养子的猜度，沉沉的话声敲打石质建筑透出湿冷的坚硬墙体。说，你见到的刻印虫不过是成长的必要养分，变化的根源不在此。那个小姑娘的下场早在十年前就被撰入她的命运。

——圣杯的碎片吗……

言峰绮礼的眼底是少见的笑意——近来笑容越来越多地出现在他的脸上。“呵、没有错。间桐樱与吉尔伽美什接收的是同一类物质。不——这一次，或许会迎来比十年前更有趣的终末。”

兴奋与癫狂从不在言峰绮礼的神色中留下把柄，一如往常的疏冷视线悬停于养子捧在胸前的福音书。烫金的正字镌刻在帛黑之上，剥离的漆块碎屑是年深岁久的见证。这本马可福音在过去，曾是言峰绮礼青年时期的苦行里最贴身之物。即使在放弃要为善的自我救赎后，步上非人逻辑的他仍然忠虔尊奉天主。他屠杀人并救赎人，遮护所见又蚀毁所见。

当吉尔伽美什拖拽濒死的男童出现在他面前说要把这个杂种养起来，言峰绮礼只是尽一位神甫的职守，治愈好性命交关的伤情。唯一多出的举动，是将自己常年携身的圣经与十字架塞进幼童怀中，闭闔的双眼在静默黑暗里遥望既定的未知，又悄无声息退去滞结的往昔。说出“愿圣神佑你不死于吉尔伽美什之手”的话语中浸满无上的真诚与怜恻。

神父对被桀恶英灵豢养的少年说，祈祷吧，孩子。你的眼里见到尚存的弱小之善，出于怜爱世人而祈祷吧。

脸孔苍白的人立于酽白圣像之下，合拢掌心间的十字灼烫，仿佛冶炼火红的赤铁兵器，几近透蚀他的皮肤血肉骨骼细胞。产生泣涕的强烈欲望，却迟迟没有冰凉液体淌出并濡湿干燥的皮囊。清醒着却在做梦，梦里是不一样的小城风光。夏天，夏天的海岸，夏天的浪花潋滟的缥青色海岸。橙色的蓝色的粉色的小小房子像被海风吹歪的彩色植物，簇拥在尖尖崖岸的山沿。有纯洁稚嫩的小脸从正方形的窗户探出来，甜甜笑语声在干燥的空气里流转，从街头传向街尾。

有迥异的红色，往梦境的罅隙渗渍进来，积瘀在手心并沾染衣襟。支离破碎、没有逻辑的谵语转为漆黑兽类的嘶嗥，反而被送至大脑进行解析。是用于诅咒的未知语言，咒詈世间万生的溘死、焚亡以致寸草不生的永寂。

言峰士郎摇摇头，逃离红色高温。放开捏入掌中的金属信物，重新垂在衣服上。不宁的怔忡在他的意识里钻进钻出，像探入腹腔的长条状胃镜，牵带出钻心疼痛与呕吐感。收起福音书，放置在受难神像下方。回去的时候，他没有走向自己的房间，而是径直去了吉尔伽美什那里。一切都是他的职责，比如讲经传道，比如替众生受难、向天主祷告；又比如，甘当吉尔伽美什逆来顺受的卑下仆从。

受肉的英灵雷打不动地卧在沙发里喝红酒。酒精向来无法麻痹吉尔伽美什的神经与意志，倒是常常使他的暴戾与癫狂变本加厉，强风变飓风就是指的如此。言峰士郎摘下银色十字架放进桌上的瓷奁中，身后传过来漫不经心的问话，你刚才在做什么。

短暂的缄默后，言峰士郎机械地说出祷告两个字。意外的，吉尔伽美什没有如平日里发出讥讽的笑，而是冷哼一声说言峰让你做的吧。父亲不交代，也是每日的功课，少年的声音缺乏感情，像一台冰冷的机器吐出雪白平整的纸张。

将高脚杯放在几桌上，吉尔伽美什直起背脊，用肉食动物觅猎的凶煞目光盯视少年。言峰士郎承受可怖的滞寂，他没有走近男人，没有如长期以来的跪在英灵的膝下进鄙贱的服务。他只是站在那里，看着吉尔伽美什，甚至是居高临下地看着。男人突然笑起来，说，你是在干嘛，迟来的反抗期终于到了吗？打算抛弃对我的恐惧，抵死挣扎了？

言峰士郎瞥开交接的目光，慢慢收回刚才锋芒毕露的尖锐，衰如蚊蚋的声音应答着敬畏你是我的使命。放肆的笑声在高亢后归于低沉，吉尔伽美什平静地吐出烟雾一样的真实：你害怕我，不是害怕我对你的所作所为。你害怕我会袭击普通人，于是你想用愚蠢至极的方式感召我。但是现在杀害出现了，却全不是我的行为。他说，在不久之后，那个小姑娘就会对这个世界施加比我赋予的，还要不可逆的可怖灾厄。

人类该死吗？言峰士郎仰头环视起这间自己再熟悉不过的装潢华丽的房间，感觉屋檐上有不可视的真实与虚假在黑洞洞的屋角悄息蛰伏，只是久而久之反变成干瘪死去的灰蛾，又或者壁虎的一根细小断尾。少年说：在生前杀死无数自己国家的百姓的你看来，人类是该死的吗。

像是讲堂上的老师听到学生口中问出让自己满意的期待已久的绝妙提问，吉尔伽美什将言峰士郎拽进沙发里，露出欣然神色。隔着衣服抚摸起少年干瘦的身体，最后在裸露的喉结上停住手，贴上嘴唇和牙齿。“人类的性命需要满足最低的准则，被王认定为不具备活的资质的人类，必须接受王的‘规诫’。”

对上充斥欲望和暴虐的眼神，脖子上的冰冷湿滑让言峰士郎不自觉吞咽起唾液。他继续问这又是为什么。

“世上的一切资源都是恒定的，物种之间以死亡为代价进行资源的攫取。人类也应该是这样。”结束神代的王说着人类之所以拥有智慧因而高于其他生物，与其自身的进化无关，不过是被神袛赐予了尊贵的权利。人类把运用智慧夺取一切尽可能夺取的资源、消耗其他生物的生存空间，当作了理所当然。放到当今更是，几亿甚至几十亿的蝼蚁，以自以为聪明的生存方式，在进行一叶障目的欺诈和同室操戈的杀戮。

——王对人类施行规诫，因为王需要保障大地上的一切。

少年翕张的嘴里蹦出一个词：デモクラシー。

吉尔伽美什蹙眉。少年用仿佛鬼魂附体的声音说，我想你需要知道。

前些是宗教的教法，现在又是主义。乌鲁克的王道出鲜血淋漓的讥嘲：笑话。这个词我不需要知道，但你才是最不需要知道的人。一个在典籍中记述不允许民众崇拜偶像的宗教，却在千年的历史中费尽心力地构筑等级，制造另一类的崇拜观；说着神爱世人，却用烈火将索多玛这类城市倾灭。如果说淫乱是罪是邪恶，是足矣被赐予痛苦与死亡，那么你和我做的事又怎么算？

言峰士郎别过头，把脸埋进柔软的红色绒布里：我一直以来都认为我该付出堕入地狱的代价。十字架被他收进盒子里，当下没有可以倚赖的物什。他在夜里，在屋子里，在绝望至深的洞穴里。他闭上眼，捏紧自己的衣袖。

“可笑。这么一来，你的罪恶又是由谁来评断？别和我说什么古老的典籍，用千年前构画的条律，来框定现而今的世界，这就是你期冀的平等吗？

“这世界上从古至今的历史，都只是一个反复搭建制高点的过程。制高点以统领的身份制订章法和善恶观，你所谓的独裁与民主的两元论，其实不过是从一类章法的圈套走向另一类章法的圈套。”

“你这是诡辩，吉尔。”眼睑开阖，玻璃弹珠一样无质感的藤黄眼球静静躺在眼窝里，像在等待接下来无端的掌掴，又类似不发声的殊死抵抗。是不是诡辩，吉尔伽美什不会在意这种事。由始至终从没有人不敢不把他的话作为真理供奉于高堂之上。当下的他，不过是需要如此这般摧毁少年笃信的意志——从信仰到秩序，从而使自己从中获取极大快感。就像把少年欺压在身下，用性的方式毁坏他的桎梏，挖空他心脏里连黏血水与皮肉的衰弱灵魂。

开始是起杀心，于是对少年施以残害；却在带伤的少年身上嗅到他长久未遇的愉悦芬芳。言峰士郎让吉尔伽美什感到珍贵，就像十年前拽出少年满是烧伤和鲜血的手——没有哭泣的小孩，那就让自己为他创造哭声。

吻上干燥冰冷的唇，粗暴地扯开禁欲的黑色袍服。惨白灯光泼洒下来，眩目的光晕停在少年满布爱欲痕迹的身体上，就像十恶不赦的罪人被推上石头高台，高台下围满了男人女人、围满了成千上万双眼与成千上万张嘴。投以鄙夷的眼神，投以恶毒的咒骂，嗤笑刚才他与吉尔伽美什的辩道，有多滑稽有多荒谬。从喉咙里挤出一声喘息，先前在体内搅荡的金属怪蛇似乎又重新爬进腹中，目标是在不久后钻破脾胃、戳穿心脏。

吉尔伽美什接收到轻微的抗拒。这是言峰士郎第一次反抗男人，不激烈却很执拗。——不，是第二次。吉尔伽美什想起来，很久很久以前，当他伸出手去牵幼小的孩童，却被掌心里的小小力量推却。小孩子一脸的乖巧，乖巧地说不。说我不应该和你走出去，我应该先告诉我现在的父亲。多可笑！现在的父亲——多么荒唐的词汇搭配！可就算这样，被赋予言峰这个姓氏的男孩子，自始而终只认同被他叫作父亲的神甫。父亲、父亲、父亲，言峰绮礼是他的父亲；那么自己是什么？旁观者？同居人？还是强奸犯？

你太残忍了，吉尔伽美什。少年说。

吉尔伽美什一把扯起少年，半拖半拽地从房间出来，穿过中殿来到另一侧。灰色空间的中央是诺大的方形浸礼池，皎亮的月色从斑驳陆离的花窗玻璃泛进来，浮荡在圣水之上流光溢彩，幻化夜晚间的天然霓虹。男人将言峰士郎一脚踹进池里，赤裸的上身摔在石制的池壁上，磕出几处新伤。伤口渗出的血将少年周身一圈的圣水染成薄薄红色。支撑起膝盖想要爬出去，头颅与脖颈就被难以理解的力道从后制服。被摁压的脸颊贴上打磨光滑的池底，有冰冷的无色液体从鼻腔灌入，又有温热的红色液体从鼻腔流出。睁大的惊恐双瞳只能见到一片无边无际的红色。红色的血、照在红色的血上的红色的光。以及男人充斥杀意的红色眼睛。

飘过来的云雾遮去大半的月光，剩下的那一束像话剧舞台上的探照灯，缩小灰蛾的死亡的虚假、放大壁虎的苟延的真实。沉入闇色的浸礼池像用来冲洗照片的暗房，到最后只余下红色这唯一的生命颜色，在映现被记忆的残酷。

只有殷红在起舞、只有殷红在嗥叫。


	4. IV

 

IV

 

从池水里爬起来，从黑暗里爬出来。扶住雕花的石墩，蜷曲四肢匍匐到冰凉刺骨的瓷砖上，期间拖曳出一道淡淡红色水渍。窗外的月光被浅淡的朝曦取代，只是这间屋子的大部分仍然驻留在绵延冥夜。一瘸一拐地来到墙角，掀起盖在石膏像上的白色防尘布，披裹住自己沾上冰冷池水、污血和精液的身体。面前纯洁素净的天使，用他无生命的白色眼珠凝看自己。永生永世的注视，像勒紧气管，像截断双腿，像置于泥沼的不停歇陷落。

不管是亡在吉尔伽美什手上还是信仰的惩戒，自己终归是要死无葬身之地的。言峰士郎用迟缓的思绪谱出预言，最后回头望了一眼混进污血和秽物的圣池，有虚妄的自赎从心间缓缓流失。回到长久不居住的白色房间，甚至没有清洗身体和包扎伤口，双手攥住素白棉布，在湿冷不暖和的床褥上侧身躺平。

疼痛牵连起稠密的困意，抬眼见到床前柜子上安放的红色花瓶。娇艳的鲜血颜色灼烧起泛灰的偪窄视野。右手探入粗糙布料之下，触摸到的狭长创痕从胸口延至上腹。粉红色的皮肉因为削铁如泥的兵器的切割而向外翻露，血迹已经干涸，形成丑陋不规则的斑渍。在最后到底吉尔伽美什给他上了治伤药。神代的愈疗品太过效率，伤口边沿的坏死皮肤，像被两根又尖又细的毛衣针不断钩连交织的绒线，伴随愈合的是不输给此前被英灵拿利刃划开身体的疾痛。

视觉的感知被殢留在漫无止境的红色里。浴血的自己是一具漂游在河流当间的无名浮尸，迎来死亡却迎不来终结，只有在生与死的交畔凝视停止生息的万物。过近的灰沉天幕压下来、压下来。天际上端是一双猩红欲滴的罪眼，用一道穿透虚伪遮饰的酽冷目光，透析自己所犯的无赦罪戾。

被给予伤害与给予伤害的殊途同归。

记忆将垂死的房间填满，呛入喉腔的尘灰是高温特有的咸咸味道。意大利的夏天干燥而宁静。

是未预料的证道<Sermon>。森林深处的神学院出现了外人。高大的男人站在颂诗台上大声发问：有谁愿意共同前往，担任驱魔的神职。在说了“这是侍奉主的使命，是可贵的经验”一类的劝勉也没有唤起台下学生的反应后，男人们与负责教学的神父在角落里窃窃私语起来，随后将明锐的视线投向后排亚裔面孔的少年。

其中一个最为魁梧的男人走近，牵动灰白的嘴唇问道：你是代行者Kirei Kotomine的儿子吧？言峰士郎点头并很快垂下头。男人的宽大手掌拍在他的肩膀上，没有笑意的笑声漏出来并填满耳际。男人说，你的父亲作为代行者，结束了许多的恶，你也可以追随于他。——追随？年幼的人喃喃简单的词汇，心里有一扇闭合的木头门被轻轻叩响。

男人们的摇唇鼓舌像吹起羽毛，轻轻掸走言峰士郎的忧惧与慌张。少年被男人们带去南方乡下的小镇。来接人的是一位头发半数发白的中年男人，会说一口不太标准的日语。神甫平缓的脚步在干燥的黄土地面上掀起扬尘，看到言峰士郎藏在背后的黑键，笑着说确实是言峰的儿子。

神甫问身后亦步亦趋的言峰士郎，知道自己被送到这里的目的吗。少年说驱魔。中年男人却缓动头颅，说并不是那样，是一个小女孩——没有被告知具体吗，是被恶魔附了身的人。这类人其实很常见，精神一旦裂开罅隙，就容易被伺机的恶魔乘虚而入。没有说话，走在当午烈日之下，却从指尖渐渐流走发烫的体温。

见到碧绿的海岸，是在森林里的神学院见不到的无际水域。白色浪花翻卷着舔舐着嶙峋的崖岸，海浪最后的破碎被留存在干涩的记忆里，只是从此再也翻找不出。

杀戮是一开始既定的，只是谁也没有告知于他。黑键刺穿女孩身体的那个瞬间，旁边的神甫用低缓的声音说话，听起来竟像是奇怪的歌声。“你携带的黑键不是魔力编制的驱魔法器，只是一把普通的兵刃。被伤害的只能是人类，恶魔会从人体里轻易退开。”

少年握紧黑键，看到有黑色烟雾升出女孩的尸体，看到神甫走上前吟唱奇迹的背躯。右耳传入来自地狱的意图毁灭万世的诅魇，左耳流淌进清澈的圣洁救赎之语。他低下头，失焦的瞳孔里只容得进红色。黑键上的、手指尖的、袖口处的。他又抬头去看女孩的尸首，像铺盖上红色的绒被安静睡去。浓稠的血水缓慢流淌，最后在自己的脚边积瘀成滩。为什么？——藏在心里的那只手轻轻叩门。自己为什么要杀害她？——又是一声。那只是个女孩子，与自己一样岁数的孩子。就算是恶魔附体，她也做不出什么。——这次是三声，轻一声、重一声、轻一声。为什么，下意识举起黑键刺进越过来的柔软身体？——形成振聋发聩的敲击，像暴雨前告知天变的响雷，像铁球装置撞毁楼房的轰隆巨声。

像沉入罪孽的轰鸣。

 

吉尔伽美什走上来，睨成细缝的目光打量起佝偻背脊的少年。拽起言峰士郎压在胸前的手臂，将伤残的身体扯进怀间，靠上肩膀的脑袋没有拒绝的意图。渗透毒液的话语压低说着，昨天是真的想杀了你。没有得到或执拗或服软的回答，只是余光瞟见雌黄色瞳孔一瞬的收缩。对此感到称意而牵动微笑的男人，将少年的身子拘入阳光照不到的晦暗墙角。在细腻的脖子与耳后的肌肤上游移，尖利的兽齿像刺青的金属用针，刻印上象征拥有权的符腾。

没有配合也没有拒抗，言峰士郎闭紧双眼迎接一如往常的爱抚。没有压下的呻吟流泻在静止的空气里，却传达出不堪忍耐的痛苦。吉尔伽美什停住，将手掌贴上泛起温度的面颊。“热症？不是给你用药了吗？”干哑的声音说没有关系，你可以继续，却在睁眼后看见英灵眼底炙烧的郁怒。难道你期望到时候我来照料你？还是趁此找一个缘由，好躲去言峰的身后？就算说出没有，也是不含丝毫讨好意思的语气，就像映现在电子荧幕上的一串毫无感情的词句。

没有如常的暴力对待，被温柔地扛在怀里，并用一个吻迫使自己安静下来。见到即将进入的区域，言峰士郎下意识地捏紧吉尔伽美什的衣襟，又很快怯怯地收回手。英灵停下脚步，问他是害怕进到这间屋子了吗——如果是这样可以去他的房间。不要，那里都是灰尘——执意的拒绝。

男人第一次以不是解决性欲的目的脱去对方的衣物，在看到缠满半个身体的绷带后，不住蹙起眉骂了一句蠢货。仿若怜慈的亲吻覆上眼角，用羽被盖好发热的身体，甚至细致地掖紧被角，所作所为超出了言峰士郎甚至于英灵本人的领悟范畴。被喂进嘴里的液体冰凉，竟然是蜜一样的甘甜。少年忍不住问这是什么，被男人用一个“药”字随手打发。神代的神秘所制成的药品，是现代凡人无法了解、更不用提进行复制的衒奇。药么——倒更像糖水。言峰士郎呢喃自语，却在下一个瞬间被夺去呼吸。吉尔伽美什舔去少年唇上的药浆，露出狡黠的笑意，“喔，这一瓶还真的是甜的。嗯，也许会有什么附带的不良功效。”只是这类吓唬的玩笑，向来不会动摇言峰士郎的情绪，他枕在男人的怀里，偶尔闭上双眼，偶尔长久凝视高高在上的天花板。

结果确实起了一些副作用，只是并非煽情意味，不过如普通的感冒药，体温的恢复同时伴随着倦意的袭来。却像在逃避睡梦，或是睡梦里的一些东西，尽管控制不住地闔起眼睑，还是挣扎地握上英灵的手腕。金属饰品冰冷的触感，将他从即将陷入的浅眠拉扯回来。唔，怎么了，杂种？吉尔伽美什问。言峰士郎睁开眼，眼里映入鲜红的如宝石的冷辉。他挪动身体，主动挨近男人的胸膛，同时并无抽开握住的左手，也没有如料想地被烦躁甩开。

想说什么就说——至少我不会在今天再一次取你性命。英灵宽慰他。并没有什么想要说出口，言峰士郎从未向这位英灵倾诉过什么，也从未向任何人倾诉过什么。翕张嘴唇，眨动双眼，在下一次的困意降临前，少年注视对方艳色的虹膜，他说：其实我杀过人，吉尔伽美什。

英灵点着头说知道。说当年你带回来的黑键上有恶魔的气味。少年大幅度地晃了晃脑袋，极力解释着：不是恶魔，是被恶魔附体的普通人——是个普通的女孩子。

“一旦与恶魔融而为一，就自行成为了恶魔的肉髓。”

少年听得出吉尔伽美什的所指。脸上是难过的神色，却没有在这一次反驳英灵的说法。过了一会，言峰士郎收起表情，用空出的手遮盖在原本戴有十字架的胸口，闭上眼睛唇边牵笑，说这座教堂里，从来都没有一个人有资格侍奉上主。自己也是，父亲也是，在救赎施放前，先做出的行为是伤害。男人却冷哼一声，说，救赎也好，伤害也罢，能维持的平衡从来都是侧重一方的片面。无法为善并不可耻，可耻的是因无法为善而妄想巴蛇吞象——杂种，你还不明白这个道理？

“……或许就是这样。不，是确实是这样。所以只要残害的那一方唯独自己，就能忽略不计了。”

吉尔伽美什瞪视怀里的人，腾起的强烈杀心几近压垮理性。只是他看见言峰士郎静静闭上眼，静静地等待长久以来的中伤；他的手握在自己的手腕上，好像如果自己不挣开就会一直握下去的样子。或许是在最后想起刚才的允诺，吉尔伽美什收回即将释出的魔力，低头吻住少年额间断凌乱碎发。“哼，我不允许，别忘了你的命从始至终都是我的。”

徒增的对话戛然而止。不可逃避的睡眠到底将尚存的清醒围堵绞杀殆尽。沉入泛出汽泡的浅眠，言峰士郎用仅剩的意识编织思考。他想，既然自己是被神不认可的人、该被神赋予毁灭的人，那么他与吉尔伽美什，到底是站在两个彼端的相悖异类，还是该共同坠入罪愆之海的共犯？

游入的梦境的水域，是漆黑深邃的无可知晓。手掌触碰到庞大鱼类的鱼鳍，企图借力一并游荡，却只沾了一手的腥臭粘液。有方形的木制牢笼落下来，无法上浮出水面呼吸氧气。困顿的绝望与窒息的抑遏，迫使身体降落深海……在彻底的黑暗里睁开眼，获得迎来死亡的豁然轻松。尽管依然是黑色的世界，却笃定自己的眼前一片清朗。先前触摸鱼鳍的左手里，多了一样东西，是人类的断掌，手腕利落切割的断面挂有一串精致饰物，在渊深的黑暗里闪现金色的柔和光芒。

少年睁开眼，凑上去吻住身旁的男人，交换仅此一次立场一致的亲密爱意。


	5. V

 

V

 

效仿过而做不到。因为做不到而崇拜敬仰，也因为做不到而嫌恶逃避。言峰士郎不多时就明白神甫的手段，了解自己的唯一用途。他不知道自己的父亲是否也用过同样的途径。坐在都灵驶向米兰的火车上，微微的铁轨晃动与轻柔的风扯挦出幽长遥远的记忆。他在想象自己即将搭乘的航班飞抵的那个国家。故国在记忆尖塔中被束之高阁，降下来的唯一鲜明的颜色是教堂的洁白，与神学院一样圣洁庄重的美丽建筑。在养父管理的教会里住了四年，又在森林的神学院里待上四年，时间的长度是一致的，被记忆的事情也是一致的少。

言峰士郎从没有记住过那个黄金的英灵给予他的残害。血的颜色被融进洁净的白，没有如世间法则意料的被瘀染，倒是一并吸收去了。没有记住就没有理解，没有理解就更是变本加厉的遗忘。

所以就算被说像人偶、像尸体也没有关系，因为都是没有错的。空洞的身体里被塞进各种各样的必需品，有深邃的书本知识，有深邃的信仰；有传道的义务性，也有殉道的命中注定。肉体是冰冷的失去弹性的，倒是心脏在一直持续跳动。双手撕破胸膛捧住鲜红的爬满外露组织的的器官，只能听到不断重复的一个字眼——救赎、救赎。

没有被父亲告知过应该救赎的对象，神学院里的祷言终究没有实际的指示意味。是需要自己去探索的道路，所以就算走错了也没有人追上来指正错误。言峰士郎环视与记忆里没有过多差异的昏晦教堂，最后的视线定格在浴入月光的英灵身上。他像抓住救命稻草的将死之人，用黄铜色的瞳孔攫住吉尔伽美什发梢间稍纵即逝的浅淡光芒。被贯穿倒下的时候，听见英灵说出对自己是一个活人的肯定话语。

 

罪孽在深重的黑夜里跳进跳出，是没有见过的奇怪生物。长长的纯黑的触须像小孩子柔软的手脚，会轻轻碰触未知也会随手抓伤他人。看不出一丝刻意为之的坏心，也因为恶意是那个生物体唯一的组成细胞。据吉尔伽美什所说，是像巨大蒸馏设施的密闭空间，被盛在其中的渊深的万世之恶，近似石油状的粘稠与滚烫，还有漆黑。言峰士郎没能理解男人的比喻，现世的英灵被赋予太多奇奇怪怪甚至超越普通人学习到的知识面。在此后的一天，去市里的图书馆借来了相关的图书，书中的彩色插图里，是一座座银灰色的高耸入空的圆柱管道，想来自己在郊外是见过类似的废弃设施。

之后独身去了那片近海的滩涂地，只是这一次换作了徬晚的时景。远方的天际舒卷火红的云翳，从西向东延展的暮空，金色的霞光渐而变幻为火堆的炙热铅红。灰糜色的泥沼被火烧云染成沉沉赭红，浅洼里的海水看起来就更发浑浊了。退潮后的泥滩里，许许多多知名的不知名的贝类被滞留在泥泞里。抬起下陷的鞋子想要回到公路，发现裤脚被一只寄居蟹的小小钳爪攫紧。蹲下身试图拨开蟹爪，倒是被狠狠夹了一下。渗出的鲜血滴在坑坑坎坎的白色贝壳上，像一块突兀的红色瘢痕。

脚下被掩在芦苇荡里的粗壮树干绊了一跤，摔在泥滩里。等刮去身上的污泥再抬头的时候，长庚星已经从云层的隙罅里露出微浅胧光。夜色渐渐泛入邑野。

 

_~~言峰士郎坐在木制的条椅上。他在等人，等不知道能不能等来甚至是否存在的人。等一场救施的甘霖。~~ _

 

他们从来不在白天一起出门，如今的冬木的夜也不允许普通人的活动。他们在教堂深处的房间，只有做爱这一件事尚且可做。到最后连情欲都无法煽动，只是依偎身体沉入睡眠。吉尔伽美什说，我知道你在考虑什么，但是做不到的事不需要考虑。少年说我还能祈祷。英灵嗤笑他祈祷能起什么用，祈祷那些死去的人升入天堂？——被吞噬是连灵魂也陷入万劫不复。

言峰士郎眨眨眼，说，我可以去找她。

英灵不说话了，继续刚才的情爱。一只手扯开少年缠紧胸腹的绷带，露出皮肤上虬枝盘曲的蜿蜒创痕。疤痕会留下来，也会随时间越来越淡，但到底是要留下来。吉尔伽美什舔舐着丑陋不堪的痕迹，不一会儿就有少年的喘息传进耳朵。捉住一条腿抬高，将残忍的动作放大。有血从交合处流出来也没有关系，疼痛是最早被人体写入基因记忆的致幻物，过多的摄取反而带来遗忘。疼得声嘶力竭、流出眼泪也没有关系，没人有会停下来。

吉尔伽美什抱住怀里瘫软颤抖的身体，轻轻的话语像夜风吹进少年被情欲搅乱的意识：可是我也可以杀了她。

 

就像一块崭新的调色盘，被抹进五彩斑斓的各种颜色，用画笔轻轻搅动，终究会显现前所未见的色彩。只是这一次调出的颜色过于鲜明，倒让英灵生出感发作呕的嫌恶。尽管放在水下冲洗并晾晒干净，仍然有淡淡荧色残留在间隙。用这样明艳色彩的颜料，上色描绘地狱景的浮世绘，会连恶鬼也生出不必要的良善。

想到斩除善意的方法。比如砸毁雕刻画景的木板。

 

在这场人间惨剧里，谁都可以做到不同的事情，也都可以达到不同的成就。圣杯是映照根源的许愿机，卷入其中的人终归能完成自己的一个贪欲。想从善的，会被给予名为善的种子，自行栽种，或是十年后绿树成荫、枝繁叶茂，或是藤蔓缠紧脖际的致命窒息；欲作恶的，被给予名为恶的锋锐兵刃，或是斩杀良善屠害生灵，或是刺进自己咽喉的机关用尽。

吉尔伽美什既无心从善，也对如此卑贱的作恶形式兴趣缺缺。他踏进浓郁的黑夜，踏进幽深的巷弄，心中的意图在于破坏背身而立的饲育箱。月光洒落在淤积污水的阴暗角隅，就连溅出的一星半点血液也被黯黑吞入口腹。英灵讥讽地说，真是饥渴啊，怪不得留不下多少痕迹。

属于妙龄少女的柔软身体以扭曲的姿势转过来。失神的映出红光的瞳孔凝视来人，口中发出疑惑的小声窸窣。从恢复些许人性的目光里，吉尔伽美什读到了意欲奔逃的本能恐惧。对黄金英灵的畏怯与对当下逼近的杀意的迷惘，让人形少女的生物发出咿咿呀呀的尖锐嘶叫。

“现在就死吧，小姑娘。要是熟悉了的话，就连求死都办不到了。”是他曾经说过的话，没有被理解所以更没有被听从。英灵感到可悲地摇了摇头，想着自己难得的好心劝诫，大约是永远不能被这具已经繁衍出异物的躯壳听懂了。

手臂的轻轻挥动，就有许多刀刃贯穿眼前的人形。切断四肢、割裂气管，身子就像扯去棉线的提绳木偶，哗啦啦地碎散一地。孱弱的饲育箱，在打开盒盖、释放孕育之物前，究竟是一触即溃的一团废料。说心里没有感到可惜的怅然是假的，只是面对这一次想要除掉的渣滓，英灵不过在照常行着自己的愿为之事。劣等的圣杯，在黑夜里被切断养分供应。

被利刃划破的喉管中，同时伴随鲜血淌出的是求生的细碎言辞。不想死去、不想死去，是男人在生前与眼下的现世里，都听过无数次的蝼蚁的哀号，却是在最后缺少了以往的乞求。少女睁大的紫色瞳仁里，仅存的意识被斩断颈首的长剑抽离。

有殷红的光芒在黑暗一划而过，隐约看到逶迤的恶浊斑纹。惊愕的话语还没彻底脱口而出，就被迅速流溢至脚边的东西吞蚀。不可能的，那个小姑娘没有能力做到——英灵很快醒悟，比起懦弱的死去与没有意义的一生，少女在最后时刻选择了对孕育之恶的全盘接纳。意识里泛入声调诡谲的摇篮曲，拒绝堕胎的少女为她即将出生的孩子吟唱爱意。

坠落稠黑泥沼，又是那种狂妄的没有逻辑的笑声。尚没有形成五官的混沌黑影，用未知的发声器官发出放肆的讥笑，之后又是谵妄的抃笑。黑暗里有细小的手掌伸出来抓扯自己，起初还是可以挣脱，渐渐成了难以对付的庞大数量。积聚的魔力被饕殄而尽，最后连身体也融进填满污秽淤泥的鱼塭——取自污泥的肉身，又一次原物奉还。

有不同的声音出现，盖过一切青面獠牙的吵嚷。既有少女的魅惑又有年轻男子的忿噪的声音说着，让你看到下一幕的故事吧。已经被夺去的视觉里，臆现的景象类似纸芝居所用的糙劣板画，杂污的深红色笔触在眼球上肆意涂抹着。英灵看见了，深红的泥潭里，浮起一具年轻的尸体。漆黑的衣袍、红桔的头发，纸白的脸孔、灰黄的眼珠。那个声音发出不怀好意的嘻笑：很快地，很快地。

溺死在郁暗阒黑的滩涂里。

 

_……_

 

言峰士郎坐在木制的条椅上。他在等人，等不知道能不能等来甚至是否存在的人。等一场救施的甘霖。英灵失去踪迹，父亲缄口不语，教堂安静得像一口硕大铜钟，经不得敲撞。天空沉入黑暗的速度比先前来得要快，在春分来临前，白昼会更加疯狂地奔向黑夜。

突然间，门扉大开——

  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> Annegare. = 溺亡


End file.
